fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
BattleCard Race
BattleCard Race was a stat category on BattleCards only in the UK version. Overview The UK BattleCards had a Race stat on Fighter Cards only. This served no defined purpose and it can be surmised that it was intended to help in more advanced Campaign Battles perhaps. It was dropped from the US set, with the race being able to be picked up from the text. Cards by Race Please note that these are the UK card numbers. For the UK to US conversion please see BattleCards - UK Edition to US Edition Conversion. Arachnid *38 - Giant Deathweb Spider (BattleCard) Arch-Demon *125 - Baalthazac (BattleCard) Artisan *23 - Les Edwards (BattleCard) *48 - Terry Oakes (BattleCard) *73 - Iain McCaig (BattleCard) *98 - Peter Andrew Jones (BattleCard) *126 - Gino D'Achille (BattleCard) *141 - Alan Craddock (BattleCard) *148 - Waldmeister (BattleCard) Barbarian *5 - The Iron Maiden (BattleCard) *30 - D'Accord the Daring (BattleCard) *54 - Ferrario the Valiant (BattleCard) *62 - John the Agreeable (BattleCard) *70 - Helmut the Bold (BattleCard) *87 - Barbarian Swordsman (BattleCard) *89 - Croque the Hunter (BattleCard) *97 - Boris the Brave (BattleCard) *106 - VanVincent the Fluent (BattleCard) *128 - Firenzi the Fearless (BattleCard) Canine *109 - Hellhound (BattleCard) Centaur *68 - Stallion-Man (BattleCard) Created *29 - Shambler (BattleCard) *51 - The Koonsquine (BattleCard) *94 - Felinius (BattleCard) *119 - Manticus (BattleCard) Cross-Breed *67 - Maglan Vinn (BattleCard) Dragon *93 - Firebreather (BattleCard) *127 - Ironscale (BattleCard) Droglyn *31 - Karanga the Ferocious (BattleCard) *41 - Gargantuan Marauder (BattleCard) *92 - Horo Soga (BattleCard) *102 - Horo Matangi (BattleCard) Fiend *14 - The Crypt Stalker (BattleCard) Giant *9 - Frost Giant (BattleCard) Goblin *53 - Hill Goblin (BattleCard) *103 - Krudd & Gorr (BattleCard) *147 - 'King' Dumm (BattleCard) Gorgon *32 - The Medusa (BattleCard) Hag-Witches *146 - The Sisters of Damnation (BattleCard) Half-Elf *69 - Sylvanne (BattleCard) Human *3 - Zheena Nightshade (BattleCard) *4 - Lord of the Lance (BattleCard) *10 - Forrin Weatherstorm (BattleCard) *17 - Brannak (BattleCard) *19 - Warrior of Quaine (BattleCard) *20 - Prince Lionheart (BattleCard) *25 - Lord Vengeance (BattleCard) *27 - Constantian Cutthroat (BattleCard) *36 - Baagan the Brave (BattleCard) *40 - Baron Oldschwartz (BattleCard) *43 - Jahnu the Hunter (BattleCard) *46 - Shula the Archeress (BattleCard) *47 - Obojo the Cruel (BattleCard) *50 - Aragon Trueblade (BattleCard) *56 - Erik the Repentent (BattleCard) *57 - Warg the Mighty (BattleCard) *58 - The Bowmaster (BattleCard) *60 - Lord of the Masque (BattleCard) *64 - Vangorian Knight (BattleCard) *71 - George Lacklustre (BattleCard) *72 - Zittonian Swordsman (BattleCard) *76 - Titania (BattleCard) *84 - The Dark Warrior (BattleCard) *110 - Norman Stormcloud (BattleCard) *116 - Venga the Grim (BattleCard) *118 - Stagcastle Man-at-Arms (BattleCard) *121 - Gleeta Spee (BattleCard) *124 - Brenn the Avenger (BattleCard) *140 - Prince Gallant (BattleCard) *144 - The Red Knight (BattleCard) Human/Beast *34 - The Beast Riders (BattleCard) Humunculid *113 - Homunculus (BattleCard) Kraken *80 - Demon of Eelsea (BattleCard) Lizardine *120 - The Dragon Prince (BattleCard) Lycanthrope *123 - Wolfman (BattleCard) Minor Demon *6 - The Angel of Death (BattleCard) *16 - River Devlin (BattleCard) *24 - Jorramungha (BattleCard) *101 - Horned Devils (BattleCard) Ogre *28 - Snargg (BattleCard) Ogre/Human *61 - Oafus & Wilberforce (BattleCard) Orc *107 - Battle Orc (BattleCard) Plant *18 - Soulpod Plant (BattleCard) Reptilian *108 - Spineslayer (BattleCard) Rush-Demon *139 - Salaman (BattleCard) Saurian *63 - Lord of the Flies (BattleCard) Sea Serpent *115 - Ice Dragon (BattleCard) Serpentine *122 - The Venomess (BattleCard) Sorcerer *42 - Verrancus (BattleCard) Undead *75 - Lord of Darkness (BattleCard) *86 - Sister of Darkness (BattleCard) Unknown *90 - The Inquisitor (BattleCard) Vampire Bat *59 - Bloodsuckers (BattleCard) Zombie *8 - Decayer (BattleCard) *12 - The Flesh-Eater (BattleCard) *96 - Strangler (BattleCard) *142 - Bonescratcher (BattleCard) Further Notes *In the UK version, the Artists of Vangoria were given stats, and their Race was Artisan. This Race did not exist in the US. However, they were not Fighter Cards and so this was redundant. See Also *BattleCards - UK Edition to US Edition Conversion References Category:BattleCard Entries